Dose Gil Know What He Really Wants?
by trishaj48
Summary: Gil's has everything he wants, or dose he? Gil's life is in perfect order, is it? He found his perfect woman, but canhe stay?


_I tried to post this under WHAT DOSE GIL REALLY NEED? I found several mistakes and tried to fix them, they only way I knew how was to delete and re-post. Well I messed that up too. (ha ha) Any way, here it is, under a different name._

Gil did not hate people, he tolerated them.

Gil did not have close friends, he has co-workers.

Gil did not need a relationship, he has his work, his bugs and his books.

Gil did have what he wanted, solitude, privacy and his dog.

Catherine had often said he needed a woman in his life, he would just raise that eyebrow of his and walk off.

He knew there was not a woman alive who could understand him, could except him as he was, who would not judge him.

That all changed when he glanced over the top of his book and seen the late arrival to his class.

She smiled apologetically and took her seat.

"Miss Sidle? I assume," he said checking his attendance roster.

"Yes sir," she said.

"We are on page 110, if you care it join us," he said.

She blushed and flipped open her book.

Words were coming out of his mouth but his mind was in a whirl. Never had he seen anyone like her, she was plain, yet beautiful. This was someone he had to get to know.

After class he took questions, she stayed around and had a ton of them.

"I promise to be on time tomorrow," she said smiling at him.

They both went on their separate ways.

Gil went to the admission's office, he pulled her file and read up on her.

Sara was a CSI in San Francisco, she was taking these classes as a prerequisite for her CSI grade 3 test. A smile came across his face, under MARTIAL STATUS she marked SINGLE.

The next day Gil waited for Sara to show up, when she did he walked up to her. "Miss Sidle, I need an assistant and was wondering if you would be open to the job?"

"I would love it, Dr. Grissom. And it is Sara," she said.

He took her hand, "Gil."

Sara and Gil worked together for the next few weeks, her thirst for knowledge never ceased to amaze him.

One night they were sitting in a coffee house when she suddenly stood and walked outside, he fallowed her.

She was staring at the sunset, "Is that not the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?"

The class was asked to assist on a case. They were bussed to the ocean, several bodies were washed ashore and they were needed to help recover evidence.

Gil had noticed the sun was setting, he walked over to Sara.

"There is a beautiful sunset," he said pointing to the ocean.

They stood and watched as the sun sunk into the ocean.

"Oh my God. It is glorious," she told him.

Gil smiled. Never had he meant anyone who took such pleasure in something as simple as a sunset.

Sara was everything he wanted in a woman, sexy but not overtly so, warm, attractive and a good conversationalist. She had a warm personality, charm, intelligence, and a sense of humor. She had confidence in herself, but did not flaunt it. She was inquisitive, eager to learn, she was independent but smiled when he opened the door for her. She was perfect.

What should he do about it? He could not risk everything he had worked so hard for, could he?

His job, his reputation, his controlled life, could he chance a relationship?

Sara had feel madly in love with him the first time she seen him.

The last day of class came as bitter sweet for Sara. She could now take her test but Gil would be leaving soon.

She was determined not to let him go without telling him she was interested, she invited him to dinner.

That night Gil knocked on her door, she opened it. "I thought we would eat here," she said as she accepted the plant he gave her.

They ate and talked, after dinner they sat on her couch and talked more. Gil told her everything about himself, things he never told anyone.

It was time to go, Gil stood. "Um - I guess I should get going," he said.

Sara stood next to him, "I guess you will be going back soon?"

"Look's like it," he said.

"Then I guess this is GOOD-BYE," she said tears in her eyes.

He just nodded.

"Gil," she said, "Please don't go - stay."

Gil looked at her, "I want to, I really do. It is just that……"

Sara kissed him, "For once, fallow your heart."

Gil pulled her to him and kissed her, "I - I can't."

Gil walked out the door and out of her life.

Life went on, she took her test - passed of course, and buried herself in her work, that was all that mattered to her.

6 months after he walked out of her life a knock on her door would bring him back into it again.

"I never thought I would see you again DR. Grissom," she said sarcastically.

"I guess I deserve that," he said, "May I come in?"

Sara had considered letting him stand in the rain but changed her mind. "Don't drip on my floor."

"I don't know where to start," he said.

Sara's heart warmed, he looked so lost.

"How about a cup of coffee?" she said going to the kitchen.

"Sara, I love you," he said.

She looked at him, "You have a strange way of showing it. I ask you to stay, you say 'you can't' and walk out of my life for 6 months."

"I was confused," he said, "I have - have never - have never had these feelings for anyone before."

Sara looked at him, "You are a vir….."

"No," he said smiling, "Just never in love. Sara you are perfect. If I could have personal designed a woman for my self she would have every quality you have."

Sara snickered, Gil blushed. "Not very romantic," she thought to herself.

"You are not making this easy," he said smiling.

"I am sorry, just say what you want to," she said.

Gil stood and took her hands, pulling her up also.

"What if I just show you," he whispered as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Sara, I - I made a big mistake walking out. I have not been able to get you out of my mind, you have occupied every minute of every day. I think of you as often as I breath, as my heart beats. I don't want to - no, I can't live without you."

Sara is just standing there smiling at him.

"Please say something," he begs.

Sara smiles them whispers, "What if I just show you."

She took his hand and lead him to her room.

Clothing was quickly removed, hands and lips found intimate parts of their bodies that the other had just fantasized about.

Their first time was over quickly, their need for release overtook all else.

Gil lay on his back, Sara's head on his shoulder. "I am sorry," he said.

Sara looked at him, "For?" "For - you know - that." "That?" he said.

Gil pulled in a deep breath, "For not controlling myself, for not pleasing you." Sara giggled and kissed him.

"But give me a minute and I will make up for it," he said running to the bathroom.

Sara lay with her eyes closed, she could feel his weight on the bed when he returned.

He kissed her, tenderly. He nuzzled her neck, she moaned deeply in response.

His lips found her breasts, he pulled each nipple into his mouth, sucking it and flicking it with his tongue.

As he did he moved his hands to her womanhood, his fingers found her clit, he massaged it as he softly nibbled and suck on her nipples.

He moved his kisses between her legs, he lift her hips and pushed his tongue into her opening quickly moving it in and out.

He moved his lips to her clit, he sucked at it ran his tongue around it. He pushed his fingers into her opening, found her g spot and rubbed it as his tongue attacked her clit.

Soft moans turned to squeals of desire, easy and even breathing turned to gasps.

She grabbed the head of the bed and lift her hips as her climax neared, she spent her juices as she her body flooded with electrifying shocks of pleasure.

Gil slowed his movements but did not stop, Sara trembled, quickly she reached a second, then third climax.

Gil moved atop of her she was still quivering as he entered her.

His movements were slow and steady, he was in complete control.

He kissed and caressed her face as he moved inside her, each thrust increased his desire, his need for her.

Soon his need for release took over, his breathing quickened.

He called her name as he pushed himself deeply in her and released himself.

He lay on her chest, strength gone, unable to move. He softly kissed her breast as she kissed the top of his head.

His strength returned, he moved from atop her, once more she nestled close to him, her head on his shoulder.

"That was much better," he whispered. They slept.

Sara woke, she thought she was dreaming until she felt the warmth of his body and the moistness of the sheets.

He opened his eyes. "How long?" she asked. "How long?" he asked, not sure what she meant.

"Until you go again," she said.

Gil looked at her, "I am not going anywhere."

"Your job?" she said sitting up looking at him.

He pulled her atop him, "I resigned. I took a teaching job here."

Sara smothered him with kisses, "I love you."

6 months later they were wed in a civil ceremony.

Shortly after Sara found out she was pregnant, she too resigned and took up teaching.

After an uneventful pregnancy and fairly easy delivery Gil took the pink crying baby handed to him and carried her to her mother.

Sara smiled as the baby effortlessly found her breast and started to suck.

Everything Gil wanted and needed in his life was right their, his beautiful wife and precious baby daughter.

THE END


End file.
